


eyes up

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Only a spider can understand another spider, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Team Spidey?, no i do not accept criticism, this is scientific fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: I have all of this, and yet...And yet.His gut twisted with guilt, but he couldn't help it. There was just... something about being surrounded by people like him. People just like him that had made him feel strong. They had made him feel safe.  Made him feel invincible.(Miles misses the other Spider people.)
Series: dimension [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 11
Kudos: 266





	eyes up

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Peter B. is just the best Spiderman.

Miles knew he was lucky.

Like, seriously lucky.

Peter had had to figure this shit out on his own for years before Wade and Matt had stepped in. They claimed it was from the good of their hearts, but it FOR SURE was out of sheer embarrassment for the vigilante community that Peter was causing.

Good of their hearts his ass.

But Wade and Matt were great. Miles was younger than Peter had been when they'd run across him. They were careful around him. Baby stepping around, his mom called it. Miles appreciated it, seriously, because he saw some of the shit Wade got into on Reddit. He'd followed the Daredevil vs. Fisk story obsessively on Twitter. He had NO clue where some of these people got their pictures, but they were too gritty, too real to be anything but genuine.

New Yorkers did not get enough credit, man.

Miles was getting better. Had been getting better for six months.

Every night that he went out with the other two, they set aside at least an hour, if not more, to improve his form. They worked with his Spidey sense the best that they could. It was a little bit different than Peter's had been. They told Miles that Peter's went off pretty constantly. It was his anxiety, they had said.

Miles had anxiety, too, but he had a great support system. He talked to his parents every night. He talked to Ganke, he talked to a counselor, he talked to Matt and Wade and even Foggy a few times, because Foggy Nelson had a way of stepping back, looking at the big picture, and giving it to you straight. He was perfect for Matt.

All of this, Miles thought to himself.

I have all of this, and yet...

And yet.

His gut twisted with guilt, but he couldn't help it. There was just... something about being surrounded by people like him. People _just like him_ that had made him feel strong. They had made him feel safe. Made him feel invincible.

He missed his Spider people.

And more than anyone, he missed Peter B.

You didn't operate for Spiderman for as long as someone like Peter B. had without having an answer for... pretty much everything.

There were so many more things he wanted to ask him, but there simply hadn't been enough time. There were so many things he wanted to ask him...

Miles' nose wrinkled at the light behind his closed eyes before threw himself from his back to his side. His lip curled, and he squinted down towards the desk to tell Ganke to lower the brightness if he was gonna keep coding, but the room was dark. He inched closer to the edge of his bunk, eyes narrowed suspiciously, but there Ganke was, dead asleep with his beanie pulled over his eyes, glasses abandoned on the floor.

Huh.

Weird.

"Miles, where are you, kid? You're- OH FUCK. YOU'RE MILES AWAY-"

Miles listened to the dull noise of Matt striking out at Wade, sneer on his face as Wade cackled at his own joke.

"Sorry, guys. Just thinking."

"Distraction like that is dangerous," Matt warned, for probably the fifteenth time since Miles first heard it. For someone so broody and growly, he sure got his ass handed to him a lot. Not that he would say that to his face.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Go home, kid. We got this tonight," Wade's hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He didn't even have it in him to argue.

"Thanks."

Miles closed his eyes on the first swing up, listening to the wind whistling against the lens of his mask. To the roar of traffic below. The lights of the city glittered, like the light had behind his eyelids the night before. He hoped that wasn't some sort of new, weird mutation he was developing. He was having enough of a time keeping up with what he could and couldn't do.

When he arrived back at the dorm, Ganke was nowhere to be seen. With another friend or went home for the night, if he had to guess. That was fine. He kind of wanted to be alone that night, anyways.

He was out of the suit and showered in record time, sliding his headphones over his ears and laying back in bed to close his eyes, hands folded on his stomach.

What he wanted, right now, more than anything, was to see Peter B. again. He could remember his face so clearly. The lazy drawl of his voice, the slow steadiness he brought to every situation. The stubble of his jaw scraping against his skin when Miles had taken him on that joyride around the city when they'd first met.

He could remember the heat of Peter B's hand against his neck, the sound of his voice above the fighting saying, "I love you, I am so proud of you!" He could remember-

"Miles?"

He could remember his voice like it was speaking in his ear. Ugh, that stupid light was flickering behind his eyes again. He missed him so much-

When the finger tapped his cheek, he freaked the FUCK out.

"Whoa, whoa, kid! Hey, take it easy, it's me, it's-"

"Peter!"

He was scrambling up onto his knees on his bed in an instant, staring in shock and wonder at the... portal? Window? The _something_ that had opened in front of him. The edges were swirled, like flat discs that flickered with the same colors from the collider from when Peter had fallen back into his dimension. Was this really happening?

"Is this really happening?"

Peter was seated on a couch, leaning back comfortably. He looked... good. Great, actually. Like he was getting some good nights of sleep. His socks weren't matching, but little victories for this man.

"Looks like it- hey. How'd you do this, kid?"

"I just-"

I just missed, you man. More than anyone. I missed having someone on my side, on my team, who understood without me having to try to explain. I missed you.

Peter was smiling now, pushing himself up from the couch and walking towards the window Miles had apparently opened. "C'mere, kid."

Miles leaned through without hesitation, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's middle as his much longer arms settled around Miles' shoulders, a hand on top of his head.

"I missed you, too, kid. Everything's gonna be okay."

And hey, if Peter B. said it, chances are, it was gonna be true.

**Author's Note:**

> back again!!
> 
> follow me at wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
